


Studio - Hyunsung

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Smuts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: A one-shot smut with Hwang Hyunjin and Han Jisung
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin
Series: K-Pop Smuts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Studio - Hyunsung

Hyunjin watched while Jisung rapped into the mic. They were in the production room, recording a song together. It was Jisung's turn so Hyunjin had nothing to do but watch. Once Jisung finally finished, he turned to Hyunjin with a smile. "Do you wanna hear it?"

Hyunjin nodded, putting on his headphones and listening to the track. Once it finished he took his headphones off and shook his head, saying, "I think we need backing vocals."

Jisung nodded, taking his headphones off as well. He took out a different mic and Hyunjin sat back in his chair and watched while Jisung put his headphones back in. His head bopped to the beat and he said a few “yeah” and “uh”s. Hyunjin watched until Jisung got so into the background vocals that he started moaning in tune to the song. 

Hyunjin closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Dirty thoughts escaped his mind when he heard the beautiful sound that was Jisung’s moans, and he didn’t suppress his thoughts, instead embracing them. Hyunjin felt himself get hard but he heard Jisung stop. He looked up to see that Jisung was blushing profusely, his headphones now off. He was staring at the bulge in Hyunjin’s pants, and Hyunjin smirked. Jisung looked away, mumbling something.

“What’d you say, Jisungie? I couldn’t hear you,” Hyunjin purred. 

Jisung blushed more and repeated, “I said I’m not used to recording my moans in front of other people. I also said I was sorry.”

Jisung was silent and Hyunjin had the idea to sneak up behind him. So Hyunjin did, and he wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist, resting his head on his shoulders. “Awe, it’s okay, Jisungie. I don’t mind.”

Jisung looked at the ground, whining at the feeling of Hyunjin’s hard dick pressing against his ass. Jisung squirmed and Hyunjin gripped his hips, forcing him to stay still. “Why are you so quick to run away?” Hyunjin asked with a disappointed tone. “I mean, you’re allowed to say no to me, but I can tell you want me too.” Hyunjin was only sure because he had a clear view of Jisung’s crotch, which was getting harder by the second, although it was restricted by his jeans. 

When he didn’t get any answer besides a whine, Hyunjin pressed a soft kiss to Jisung’s neck. When Jisung started to squirm, he came to the conclusion Jisung liked it, so he kissed him again. He moved down Jisung’s neck until he came to a particular place that made Jisung squeal. Hyunjin smirked and bit at the spot, sucking a dark purple hickey on it. Jisung let out a moan, but then he covered his mouth, embarrassed. Hyunjin narrowed his eyes and pulled Jisung’s hand away, grabbing his other and holding them behind his back. “Why are you trying to be quiet?” Hyunjin whispered in his ear, deliberately letting his lips brush against Jisung’s ear softly.

“I… What are you doing, Jinnie?”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow but kept his voice calm. “I want to make you scream my name in pleasure, Sung. Can I do that?”

Jisung’s voice caught in his throat and he looked at the ground. “I-I’ve only done this once, I won’t be good… What if the others hear?” His face turned red, “Omg… what will they think?”

Hyunjin sighed and let go of his arms, stepping back and letting him turn around. When they were face-to-face, Hyunjin rested his palm on Jisung’s cheek. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. And I’d  
for the others to hear.” 

Jisung’s blush deepened and he finally nodded. “Okay, just let me stop the recording.” He started to walk towards his laptop, but Hyunjin grabbed his arm instead of letting him.

“No.” Hyunjin pulled Jisung back towards him and pulled him into a kiss. Hyunjin closed his eyes and tasted Jisung’s lips, noting how they tasted. They were like strawberries—sweet and refreshing. Hyunjin let his tongue swipe over Jisung’s lip, but as soon as he did, Jisung panicked and pulled away. 

“I’ve never french kissed someone before,” Jisung admitted, looking down. 

Hyunjin smirked at the pretty boy before he let their lips meet again, licking Jisung’s lip again. This time, Jisung let Hyunjin in, though he didn’t respond right away. He just let Hyunjin explore his mouth. 

Hyunjin’s tongue swirled around Jisung’s mouth, tasting every inch of it. He wasn’t patient, however, and he let his hand slip up the shorter boy’s shirt. Jisung let out a moan at the feeling of Hyunjin’s soft fingers against his chest, and he leaned into him. Hyunjin opened his eyes slightly to take in Jisung’s beauty.

Hyunjin started walking Jisung backwards until his back was against the wall. Then he pulled away from the kiss, causing Jisung to whimper. 

“Take off your clothes.”

Jisung choked on air and refused to make eye contact. After a few seconds he finally lifted his shirt up, throwing it over his head. He unbuckled his belt, pulling it off and letting his pants slip off. He left his underwear on, but besides that he was naked. Hyunjin smirked and pulled him into another kiss, flicking the band of his underwear which caused Jisung to wince. “Hey!”

“I told you to take your clothes off.” Hyunjin growled, narrowing his eyes. Jisung nodded and pulled his underwear off, avoiding eye contact while Hyunjin’s eyes trailed down his body. Hyunjin just smiled and put his hands on Jisung’s thin waist. Then he pulled Jisung up, holding him. Jisung wrapped his legs around Hyunjin’s waist and Hyunjin pressed Jisung’s back against the wall. Then he reconnected their lips, this time deepening the kiss, and he took Jisung’s member in his right hand. Jisung squealed and opened his eyes, but Hyunjin didn’t stop, and kept pumping Jisung’s dick at a slow pace.

Jisung opened his mouth to moan, and Hyunjin bit his lip. Jisung moaned again and Hyunjin sped his hand up, pressing Jisung against the wall further and kissing his neck. He started to suck on his jaw, leaving a dark hickey. Then he sucked another spot just under it. He marked all of Jisung’s neck until the shorter boy said, “J-Jinnie, I m-might come.”

Hyunjin smirked and stood Jisung up on the floor. He quickly undressed himself, wasting no time in turning Jisung around so his chest was on the wall. Jisung squealed and Hyunjin held his waist tightly, lining himself up with his entrance. “Can I?”

Jisung stuttered as he said, “B-but, you aren’t going to prep me? Won’t it hurt?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “I mean, I  
prep you, but where’s the fun in that?”

Jisung took a full 10 seconds to think, but he finally decided, “Okay, you can do it.”

Hyunjin didn’t need any other motivation. He aligned himself and slowly pushed his hard on into Jisung, groaning at the feeling. Jisung let out a loud moan, his hands clenched into fists from the pain. But he didn’t resist—he was being a good boy for Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin stayed still for a few seconds until Jisung finally said, “You can move.” Hyunjin nodded and started thrusting slowly, which allowed Jisung to let out long, low moans. Hyunjin liked the sound of them, so he picked up the pace, thrusting quickly in the same place. Jisung was now covering his mouth, trying to be quiet, but Hyunjin grabbed his wrist, putting both of his hands over his head. Jisung tried to keep his mouth closed, but he failed when Hyunjin hit his prostate. He let out a high-pitched moan, his back arching beautifully. Hyunjin slapped his ass and went faster, hitting the same spot over and over again. He deliberately went a  
bit too fast, and Jisung was practically falling apart in his hands. He couldn’t keep himself quiet, and although it hurt like hell, there was something about the way it made him feel that Jisung loved. 

Hyunjin slapped his ass again, watching as it turned pink. He let out a moan when he felt Jisung tighten around him, and he hissed, “Don’t do that or I might come.”

Jisung gasped for air and felt Hyunjin’s grip on his wrists release. However, he didn’t move his hands, instead keeping them in fists above his head. He felt he was reaching his climax so he moaned out, “Jinnie, fuck, I’m gonna come!”

Hyunjin responded by snapping his hips quicker, rougher, and hitting Jisung’s prostate every time. Jisung came with a loud moan, tightening around Hyunjin to make him come too. Hyunjin moaned loudly and came inside Jisung, giving him a few more thrusts before he pulled out. Jisung collapsed in his arms, and Hyunjin caught him, sitting him on a chair and caressing his thighs, calming him down. Once Jisung processed what had happened, he let out a sigh and said, “Hyunjin, I never thought… I never thought you could  
something like that. That was… so good.”

Hyunjin smiled and kissed Jisung’s hand, looking up at the smaller boy. “We should do it again sometime.” He winked.

Jisung blushed deeply, “Hey! Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Oh, I’ll keep it, allright. Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments with more ships/ideas. They can be of any K-Pop group (please mention the group in the comment)


End file.
